


Curious

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Rimming, Smut, mentions of viggo grimborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Maeve corners Hiccup and talks to him about Viggo, which brings up feelings he'd thought he'd forgotten.
Relationships: Eret/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	Curious

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is wondering, Maeve is from the mobile HTTYD game Titan Uprising. And she brings up Viggo in the game _a lot._ She seems like she's an interesting character so I had to write something with her.

“Chief, Hiccup.”

Hiccup was stopped from leaving the Mead Hall by the feminine voice and a strong hand on his shoulder. He sighed. He really didn’t want to talk to Maeve right now. Even as a guest, she was difficult to deal with. 

Eret looked to Hiccup as he was leaving, stopped, but Hiccup gave him the motion to go ahead. He didn’t need to be protected around Maeve. She was fine, and on their side now of all things. 

Eret shrugged, then left the Mead Hall with the rest of the council, leaving Hiccup and Maeve alone. 

“What is it?” Hiccup asked, turning to face Maeve. Her auburn hair was done-up as neat as always. Her amethyst tattoos stood in a mix of light and shadows in the torchlight. 

“I was just thinking…” Maeve began, voice sultry, “that we could get dinner sometime.”

“I have a partner,” Hiccup told her. “Astrid. You know that.”

“Yes, yes, but this doesn’t have to be  _ that  _ kind of dinner.” Maeve put a hand on Hiccup’s shoulder, pushed him back until the backs of his knees were hitting his throne and he was sitting. “Unless you want it to be.”

Hiccup laughed nervously. He hadn’t expected Maeve to make such a move on him. He gently took her hand off his shoulder. “Maeve, please.”

“Please what?” She put the tips of her fingers lightly on his chest, trailed them down.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. “ _ Stop _ .”

Maeve pulled her hand away, laughed lightly. “Alright, alright. I was just playing, dear.”

Hiccup glared at her. He didn’t like being called “dear.”

Maeve very suddenly sat in his lap, and there was nothing Hiccup could do unless he wanted to throw her off of him. He didn’t. Their alliance was tedious at best, tumultuous at worst. He had to put up with this if he wanted to keep her on his side. 

“That’s what he used to call you, right? Viggo?”

“How do you know so much about him?” Hiccup asked. “About… what happened between us? Why do you bring him up so much?” There. At least now he could ask her all his questions. Maeve hadn’t brought up Viggo since taking residence on Berk, but now she had, had called him “dear” just like  _ he _ had used to. What did she want from him?

“Oh, you don’t think people outside of the Archipelago know?” Maeve asked, shocked. “About how Hiccup Haddock brought the great Viggo Grimborn to his knees. And not with power, but with  _ love _ .”

Hiccup was about ready to shove her off of him. “What I had with him wasn’t that.”

“Maybe not for you.” She was trailing fingers along his chest again, not meeting him in the eye. “But all of us are sure it was for Viggo.” She laughed again, much heartier this time. “ _ Did  _ you ever bring him to his knees? Though, I suppose Viggo would have liked it the other way around. He was a dominant man.”

“ _ Nothing  _ happened between us.” Hiccup put his hands on her shoulders. “Now if you could get off of me-”

“Did you ever want it to?”

“Excuse me?”

“Did you ever want something between you and Viggo?”

Hiccup swallowed. No one had ever asked him that. Everyone figured that all Hiccup had felt for Viggo had been fear and disdain. No one knew about the thoughts that had haunted him at night when he tried to sleep, how he’d tried uselessly to get rid of them, then to sate them with his own hand. Then he had been left sweating and wanting to cry because it was all wrong. It was all so wrong. 

“No.”

“You hesitated.”

“Get off of me,” Hiccup snapped, pushing her. Maeve did, but because Hiccup gave her no other choice. He stood, getting in her face. “Whatever happened between me and Viggo is private. Whatever I wanted or didn’t want to happen is  _ private. _ You got that? Don’t bring him up again.”

Maeve smiled. “I see I’ve riled you up.” She pressed her body against Hiccup’s, put her hands to his hips. “So, what do you say?” She asked. “Do you like an enemy turned lover?” Her mouth was near his ear. “Would you like it again?” One hand went down, low, between his legs. Hiccup growled in anger, clutched at her back. He wanted her  _ off  _ of him. Her mouth was near his, and she smiled before she kissed him. It was a sultry smile, but Hiccup didn’t like it one bit. He only liked that look on Astrid. 

Hiccup yanked himself away, gasping, right as the door opened.

“What’s going on in here?” Astrid asked. She hadn’t been at the council meeting, had been taking a much-needed nap after a long patrol.

“Oh, nothing,” Maeve said innocently, twirling a finger through her hair. 

“I asked Hiccup, not you.” Astrid’s eyes narrowed. “Hiccup?”

“Astrid, what are you doing here?” Hiccup didn’t know how to answer. He felt disgusted by the kiss and the touch that had been forced on him. 

“Eret told me you were alone with Maeve,” Astrid said. She eyed the other woman. “And let’s just say I don’t trust her as far as I could throw her.”

“I’m sure a strong woman like you could throw me pretty far,” Maeve said, walking down from the dais and approaching Astrid. “Don’t be jealous, Astrid. It’s not a good look on you.” She began leaving the Mead Hall. “Think on what I said, Chief Hiccup,” she said with a turn of her head. Then she left. 

Hiccup wiped at his mouth. “She kissed me,” he told Astrid. 

“Did you want her to?” 

“What?! Of course not!” Astrid approached the dais. Hiccup stood upon it, taller than her. “She was flirting with me and asking about Viggo.”

“Flirting with you?” Astrid must not have heard the Viggo part, or if she did, she didn’t seem to care. 

“Yeah.” Hiccup rubbed awkwardly at the back of his neck. “She said she wanted to have dinner.”

“And?”

“I said no, of course! Told her I was with you.”

“Yes you are.” Astrid stepped upon the dais, grabbed Hiccup by the front of his tunic, and kissed him hard. “And she better remember that.”

“She… brought up something,” Hiccup said. He figured he could be entirely truthful with Astrid. He rested his hands on her hips. They stood close to each other, chests touching. “Something about Viggo.”

“Her and her interest with you and Viggo.” Astrid put a hand to his cheek. “What’d she say?”

“She… she asked if anything had ever happened between us.”

Astrid lowered her hand to his shoulder, a serious look on her face. “ _ Did  _ anything ever happen between you two?”

“No,” Hiccup answered. “But then she asked if I’d ever wanted it to.”

“And your answer?”

“I told her no,” Hiccup said. He paused, swallowed hard. “I lied.”

Astrid didn’t step away, but Hiccup could tell that she wanted to. He kept his hands where they were, hoping she would stay. 

“You… wanted to have sex with him?” Astrid questioned. Both her hands were on his shoulders now, as if to push him away. 

Hiccup - feeling ashamed, face red with it - nodded. “There was something almost endearing about him and the way he talked to me. He didn’t think I was stupid or beneath him. He saw me as an equal.”

“But an opponent nonetheless.”

“Up until the end at least,” Hiccup said. “I thought about it a lot the night before he died. He was sitting there by the campfire, back turned, not sleeping, and I almost went up to him. I almost told him to take me in his arms. But then I thought of you, and how much I love you, and I couldn’t. I just couldn’t.”

“But you’re still curious,” Astrid concluded. “Curious about men.”

“Yes.” Hiccup felt ashamed admitting to it, but then he remembered Astrid’s attraction to women. It was okay to feel for the same gender.

“Don’t be ashamed, Hiccup.” Astrid put a hand to his cheek again. “It’s okay.”

“But what about you? I want  _ you _ .”

“Then how about someone else with my permission?” Astrid asked. “One of your friends. Eret’s been eyeing you for weeks now.”

Hiccup was a little stunned. “He has?”

Astrid laughed. “Oh, you’re so oblivious sometimes.”

“So… Eret likes me… like  _ that. _ ”

“From his looks, I would say so.”

Hiccup stepped away, turned his back, ran a hand through his hair. All these feelings were rushing up at him and he didn’t know how to deal with them: memories of Viggo, memories of crushing on his male friends. He loved Astrid, but he also wanted to try something else. And she was okay with that?

“Okay, so we recruit Eret,” Hiccup said. “Then what?” He turned to face Astrid.

“Then you do whatever you want.” Astrid came over to Hiccup, put a hand on his chest. It felt much better than Maeve’s had. The woman had no chance with him. “But I get to watch.”

  
  


Hiccup, Eret, and Astrid all stood in Hiccup’s bedroom. They were the only ones in the house, and would be the only ones in the house for the rest of the night. Hiccup was nervous, his palms sweating, his fingers almost shaking. He was going to have sex. He was going to have sex with a  _ man _ . 

“You sure about this chief?” Eret asked. He didn’t seem all that nervous. He was one to be overly confident.

Hiccup nodded as Astrid left his side and took a seat. They had both agreed to her watching. Hiccup wouldn’t feel right without Astrid in the room. She had to know about this.

“I need to hear you say it,” Eret said. “I won’t have sex with you otherwise.”

“Yes.” Hiccup felt a little more confident now that the word had left his mouth. “I’m sure.”

Eret smiled. “Good. I’ve been eyeing that ass for Thor knows how long.” He began taking off his tunic, and Hiccup just stood there for a moment before remembering he had to undress for this too. 

Hiccup felt inferior beside Eret. The man was full of muscle and confidence, and Hiccup was lanky and awkward. How could a man like him want someone like him?

But he did, apparently. Once they were both naked and looking at each other, Eret licked his lips. Then he came forward, took Hiccup by the waist. 

“We’ll take this slow, chief.”

He kissed him. It was very different from Astrid, full of lust and wonder. Hiccup kissed back. He’d wanted to kiss a man, had wanted to kiss one of his friends, had wanted to kiss Viggo. He supposed Eret was better. Eret was one of his best friends. He just hoped this wouldn’t ruin it. 

“Eret?”

“Mm?”

“This isn’t going to ruin our friendship, is it?”

“I sure as Hel hope not,” Eret said. “I wouldn’t let it.”

“Good to know.”

Then they were kissing again, and Eret ran a hand over Hiccup’s chest. He fingered one of his nipples, and Hiccup opened his mouth in a low moan. Eret pushed his tongue inside his mouth, and Hiccup was alright with that. He wrapped his arms around Eret, felt at his strong shoulders from behind. Gods, Hiccup suddenly wanted him very much, wanted to be pounded into his bed by him. He knew how sex between men worked, having learned from Tuffnut and Snotlout saying too much about their sex life together. Now, Hiccup figured it was okay, because he had the knowledge of what he wanted. 

They kissed hard, and Hiccup pulled Eret over to his bed, laid down, yanking him down on top of him. Eret happily followed. 

“You ever done this before, chief?” Eret asked.

Hiccup laughed, then continued laughing as Eret nuzzled at a ticklish spot on his neck. “You don’t have to call me that in bed.”

“I want to.”

Hiccup moaned and tilted his head back as Eret found a sensitive spot on his throat. He knew this would possibly leave marks, but he could just lie and tell his friends that they were from Astrid. 

Hiccup could feel himself growing hard, and Eret was poking at him. He seemed a good size, a bit larger than him even. Curious, Hiccup looked down between them. Eret was sporting an erection, and yes, he was larger than him. And beautiful too. Hiccup had never seen another man’s erect cock before, and it excited him, had his own length swelling further to rest against his stomach. 

“Like what you see?” Eret’s voice was sensuous.

“Oh yeah.” Hiccup grabbed at Eret’s face and kissed him hard, jutting his hips upward so that he rubbed against Eret. Eret moaned, pressed one hand to his shoulder and the other to his hip, pushing him down into the blankets and furs, the wood beneath them creaking. Eret then began to move his hips to rut against him. He hadn’t been a Dragon Rider for very long, but the riding he had done had made his hips more flexible. Hiccup loved it.

Wondering what Astrid was up to, Hiccup pulled away from Eret for a moment and took a look. She was sitting with her legs spread, a hand down her skirt and leggings, teeth over her lower lip. She looked beautiful like that. 

But this was about Eret. Hiccup got to fuck Astrid whenever he wanted. This was something new. 

“Eret,” Hiccup gasped as he hit a particularly good spot. He grabbed at his shoulders, flexed up into him. 

“You like that, chief?” Eret grunted. Some of his hair fell to the sides of his face. Hiccup liked his hair. He wanted to tug at it. 

So he did. “Most definitely.” He tan fingers through black hair, then yanked. Eret let out a cry, but seemed to like it. 

Hiccup was enamored by the way his muscles moved as he worked at him with his hips, at how they glistened in the candlelight. There were scars on Eret’s body, of course. It was far from perfect, but at the moment, seemed to be that way. There was his brand, which Hiccup didn’t know how he lived with. Maybe because Drago was dead and he was freed from slavery. Still, the mark of a slave was forever in his skin.

“I want more,” Hiccup gasped. “I want you… inside me.”

Eret’s pace slowed. Precum lessened the friction. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Eret stopped, knelt between his legs. He was panting, the beginnings of sweat gleaming on his skin. 

“On your stomach, chief.”

Hiccup did as he was told, erection pressing uncomfortably against his stomach. He was eager for this though.

Eret knelt between Hiccup’s legs, got down, and grabbed at his ass. He spread his cheeks apart, and… Oh fucking Thor! His tongue was right there, at his rim, hot and wet, and it made Hiccup give a shocked cry and shudder. He hadn’t expected  _ this _ . 

“Oh fuck.” Hiccup grabbed at his pillow, dug his teeth into it. He hadn’t realized that such a thing could feel so good.

Eret worked him over with his tongue, making sure he was nice and wet. Then he was sliding a dripping finger inside, and Hiccup’s muscles clenched eagerly around it. He’d never had anyone put something inside him before, and he’d wondered how it could possibly feel good, but here he was enjoying it. 

Eret worshipped his hole with his mouth. He ran his tongue along it, twirled it around inside. He began working him with two fingers as he did this, coating him in saliva. Hiccup was a moaning mess, his voice muffled by the pillow he was still biting. 

After some time, Eret stopped, and Hiccup could hear him spitting into his hand and wetting his cock. Excitement quivered hot in his belly. Oh gods, this was about to happen. 

Hiccup gasped as the head of Eret’s cock pushed into him, got up onto his arms. It hurt for a second, and he almost told him to stop, but he relaxed and the pain subsided.

“Are you alright?” Eret inquired, voice low. 

“Yeah,” Hiccup panted out. “Just surprised.” 

“It gets easier,” Eret told him. “Just relax.”

And so, Hiccup did his best as Eret pushed every inch of himself into him. Along the way, he brushed across something that had Hiccup seeing stars, pleasure tingling outwards to his extremities. 

“Oh fuck.” Hiccup had never felt anything like this before. He was full and stretched, and it was lovely. He could feel that Eret was completely sheathed inside of him, could feel his tight balls pressing against him. 

Eret leaned over him, wrapped one large arm around his chest and stomach. Their bodies were flush against one another. They were both breathing heavily, the candles flickering. There was a sound of pleasure from Astrid. 

“Ready?” Eret asked.

“Ready,” Hiccup answered. There was no lie there. 

He pulled back - sweet friction boiling pleasure into his nerves - almost all the way out, then slowly pushed back in. Again, he rubbed against that pleasure spot, and Hiccup gave a loud moan.

“Wh-what is that?” Hiccup asked. “Inside?”

Eret continued moving slowly. Hiccup wanted it fast, but realized that he would hurt himself at the moment if they did do it fast. His body wasn’t ready for that just yet. 

“Your prostate,” Eret answered. “It brings great pleasure, doesn’t it?”

“Definitely.”

Eret clutched Hiccup hard. It seemed to be difficult for him to keep up such a slow pace, and at the same time that Hiccup loved it, it also frustrated him. He wanted faster, harder. He wanted to be ravished and pounded. 

After a minute or so of moaning and grinding, Hiccup figured he was ready.

“Eret, faster. Please.”

“Thank Thor,” Eret said, heaving a great sigh. He clutched Hiccup harder, then started on his rampage of him, bouncing his hips against his ass. 

“Oh gods, oh gods!” Hiccup yelled out. Eret was suddenly pulling on his hair, yanking his head up and back, and Hiccup had no qualms about that. The stinging in his scalp, mixed with the pounding pleasure, felt excellent. 

And oh, yes, it was pounding. There was the sound of flesh slapping flesh, and his insides ached as he took it. But the friction was delicious, and so was the way he slid across that pleasure spot. Hiccup felt fire in his cock and stomach, his fingers and toes. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he couldn’t help yelling. He was loud during sex, and this time with Eret was no different. Why not show his partner how he felt at what they were doing?

“This good for you?” Eret asked.

“Hel yeah.  _ Oh… _ ”

In a few minutes, Eret was cursing, nails digging into him. He throbbed, and then something hot and wet began to pump into Hiccup’s insides. He moaned at the sensation of Eret finishing, and Eret’s moan was even louder. 

There was only a moment of reprieve before Eret was rolling Hiccup onto his back and kneeling before him. He took his hard cock in one hand, and put his mouth to it. Hiccup’s eyelids fluttered, eyes threatening to roll back. But no, he would watch the sight of Eret sucking him off. He wanted to, needed to. A quick glance at Astrid showed that she still had her hand between her legs.

Eret’s lips looked so perfect around him. And then he went down, down,  _ down _ , taking him into his  _ throat. _

“ _ Oh-h-h… _ ” Hiccup ran a hand through Eret’s hair. “How’d you learn to do that?”

Eret came off of him with a pop, rubbed him over with his large, rough hand, and Thor, did that feel good. 

“Lots of practice. I used to gag at first.”

“If you don’t want to-”

“No, no, I do.” Eret licked along the shaft, making Hiccup hum. “Your cock is beautiful.”

Hiccup flushed at hearing that. Astrid had told it to him of course, but now that a man had said it to him, and one of his best friends at that, he felt different. Maybe he really did have a nice cock if more than one person thought so. 

It wasn’t long before Hiccup was reaching his end. He shouted, dug his nails into Eret’s scalp, jutted his hips up into him. Eret didn’t seem to mind him releasing into his mouth, as he took all of it, then even swallowed. He pulled off of Hiccup, stroked him a few more times to get him through his orgasm, then pulled away. 

Hiccup was panting. First he stared at the ceiling. Then he stared at Eret. Then Astrid, who was now stopped, also panting. Then Eret again.

“That was wonderful,” Hiccup said breathlessly. 

“Was it?” 

Hiccup nodded. 

“Did that satisfy your curiosity?” Astrid asked. She was standing now, fixing her clothing. 

Hiccup laughed. “I don’t know. I might want more.”

Eret lowered himself on top of him, kissed him. “Don’t worry, love. Plenty where that came from.”

“As long as Astrid’s okay with it.” Hiccup looked to her questioningly.

Astrid nodded. “More than okay with it.” 

“Well, then.” Hiccup smiled, then shoved at Eret. They rolled, and now Hiccup was straddling Eret with Eret on his back. “I hope you’re up for round two.” 


End file.
